New Ways of Beginning
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is not who she thought she was. H/Hr, LS/OC!
1. Discovery

Truth of a Family

As Divination professor Trelawney was fired from her post, a woman with dark brown curly hair, a normal posture and brown eyes walked up to the entrance of the Castle.

The woman wore a simple black dress with some crystals here and there.

``Who are you?´´ professor Doroles Umbridge, teacher Defence Against Dark Arts, asked.

``My name is Ahria Naberrie, Albus Dumbledore wanted to talk to me.´´ the woman answered.

``Ah, Miss Naberrie, it's good to see you. I'll bring you to Dumbledore before Doroles askes you more questions.´´ professor Severus Snape, teacher Potions, said.

``That's okay Sev, I need to tell you some things.´´ Naberrie said as they walked to the inside of the Castle.

``Hey Hermione, did you notice that you and Draco look like that woman?´´ Ronald Billus Weasley asked.

``Indeed, little strange.´´ Hermione Jane Granger said absently, thinking about any reason behind it.

The next day at the Great Hall, Hermione saw Naberrie sitting between Snape and Umbridge, talking with Snape and McGonagall.

As professor Albus Dumbledore had stood up, the whole hall was quiet.

``Before the lessons start, I want to introduce you all to your new teacher Divination, professor Ahria Naberrie, who will accompany professor Snape by his teachings during her free hours.´´ Dumbledore said and Naberrie rose up gracefully and bowed.

``Great, an assistant by Potions.´´ Ron murmered.

``Maybe she ain't that bad as professor Snape, she looks nice.´´ Hermione said.

``Well, hopefully she's lots better than Trelawney in Divination.´´ Harry Potter said. ``First two hours Potions, then two hours Divination, then one hour DADA and one hour free before Transfiguration.´´

``Luck with your new teacher at Divination, hope she's nice.´´ Hermione said.

``Maybe we have her at Potions, I remember that Trelawney didn't have any class at 9 am on Monday morning.´´ Neville Longbottom said.

``We might have chance.´´ Harry said.

When breakfast was over, the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins went to their Potions class in the dungeons, where Snape already waited.

``My assistant professor Naberrie can arrive every minute, I warn you all to be polite to her.´´ Snape said, looking to the Slytherins in the back. ``I mean it seriously.´´

The Slytherin girls in the back stopped with giggling.

Professor Naberrie entered the class.

Hermione saw on her walk that she was used to walk very elegantly on high heels, probably.

``Ahria, I guess it's the best for everyone that you help the Gryffindors and I the Slytherins when they are brewing this potion.´´ Snape said.

``Of course Sev, it won't be a problem.´´ Naberrie said.

As the potion appeared on the board, all students started.

The lesson was very easy, until Vincent Crabbe threw a glass at Neville, which Naberrie was able to catch.

``Mr Crabbe! Detention every week on Friday after your last lesson until dinner, in the Northern Tower!´´ Naberrie called seriously angry. ``And a hundred points from Slytherin! Such behaviour is not allowed!´´

All Slytherins seriously shocked.

``I do agree with professor Naberrie, Mr Crabbe. This did look like a seriously murder adept on another student. Even between rival Houses it ain't allowed.´´ Snape said.

Now the Gryffindors shocked also, seeing that Snape agreed with another professor who could've been a Gryffindor in the past.

At the end, Naberrie took all her students personally to the Northern Tower.

In the tower, she opened all the windows for some fresh air.

``Okay class, can somebody tell me what Sybille has taught you already?´´ Naberrie asked.

Nobody stoke up their hands.

``Then I just ask….´´ Naberrie said while reading the list. ``Miss Pansy Parkinson.´´

``We did read hands, the crystal bowl and something with tea.´´ Parkinson answered.

``Okay then, we'll start with reading the future from the stars, what centaurs also do.´´ Naberrie said. ``Mr Malfoy, can you name some stars?´´

``Orion, Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Romelus, Narcissa, Andromeda, Cygnus, Cassenopia, Pollux, Phineas, Arcturus, Lycoris, Callidora, Cedrella, Isla, Scorpius and Draco.´´ Malfoy answered.

``You know lots of them, 5 points to Slytherin.´´ Naberrie said.

Malfoy smirked.

Through the lesson, Harry saw that professor Naberrie was very kind, carrying and had a very lovely voice to listen at.

`She must have been through much.´ Harry thought as the lesson was over and went to DADA, which was a hell, like usually.

Harry was happy that the free hour came, so he could tell Hermione about the first lesson Divination of professor Naberrie.

``She's very kind and carrying for us, it looks like she fought in a war, or something like that.´´ Harry said in the Gryffindor common room after Transfiguration.

``She's old enough to have fought in the first Wizarding war, 15 years ago.´´ Ron said.

``Maybe you should ask her Harry. I hope she hasn't fought in a war, she's too kind.´´ Hermione said. ``Or otherwise, she must be a war heroine.´´

``I will ask her.´´ Harry said, got out of the Gryffindor Tower and went towards the Northern Tower, where professor Naberrie was drinking tea.

``Mr Potter, what a surprise. Come on in, you want some tea?´´ she friendly asked.

``No, thank you professor.´´ Harry said.

``I accep your choice. So, what brings you here?´´ Naberrie asked.

``I've got a few questions to ask you.´´ Harry said.

``Ask whatever you want.´´ Naberrie said.

``My friends and I think you're very kind and carrying for all of us, but I think you've been through a personal war, did you fought in a war?´´ Harry asked.

``I indeed fought in a war, twice.´´ Naberrie said. ``I fought in the Wizarding war on Dumbledore's side, together with your parents James and Lily.´´

Harry chocked for a moment.

``But in my own world, there was a war too where I fought. When that war had ended, we still had the Wizarding war.´´ Naberrie said. ``And I'm still fighting, for my family.´´

``Your family?´´ Harry asked.

``I do have a husband and five children, four sons and one daughter.´´ Naberrie said. ``But my twins, my oldest son and my daughter appeared to inhire my wizarding powers. I had to let them being adopted, their powers are crucial for Dumbledore.´´

``You said you had to let adopt your twins right? Do you know who they are?´´ Harry asked. ``'Cause I think I know who they are.´´

``The only thing I know is that they are on this school, Severus watched over my son his whole life and Dumbledore found a place for my daughter. They don't even know that they are twins and that I am their mother.´´ Naberrie told.

``What is your relationship with professor Snape?´´ Harry asked.

``The twin sister of my husband is married to him. They have two sweet daughters and a son, who's much like Severus.´´ Naberrie said.  
``I can't really picture Snape with a wife and children.´´ Harry admitted.

Naberrie laughed and said: ``I know he can act very cold, but I know the real Severus, who's a carrying father and husband.´´

She stood up and picked a photo album from a pile of books.

``Look, maybe this changes your mind.´´ Naberrie said, giving him the photo album.

Harry saw a picture on the left side of the paragraph of a pregnant professor Naberrie and a man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes dressed in black robes next to her, his hand on her belly.

On the right page, professor Snape stood there in his usually black robes and his arms around a woman with long straight dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a long white dress.

``That's Snape's wife?´´ Harry asked.

``Yes, her name is Leia. Their son will go to Hogwarts next year, he's named Christopher and his sisters Lilyana and Marianne.´´ Naberrie told him.

``What about your family?´´ Harry asked.

``My husband is called Luke Skywalker, my other sons are Ben Obi-wan and Anakin Yoda like Luke wanted, but the twins are called Elizabetha-Jane Ahria and Abraxus-Draco Luke.´´ Naberrie said. ``You said you knew who they are?´´

``Yes, Mr Malfoy from your class Divination, his name is Draco Abraxus Malfoy, and Ms Granger from my House, her name is Hermione Jane Granger.´´ Harry told.

``Can you arrange that they come tomorrow night to the Northern Tower?´´ Naberrie asked.

``I will try professor, but I need to go now.´´ Harry said, gave back the album and went away, back to the Gryffindor common room.

He told Hermione that professor Naberrie wanted to see her Tuesday night and went to bed.

The next day, he told Malfoy the same thing at Transfiguration, the last lesson of the day.

``Alright Potter, I'll believe you this time.´´ Malfoy said.

``You better do.´´ Harry said before turning back to his frog.

That night, Hermione went to the Northern Tower, almost bumping into Draco Malfoy.

``Watch out where you're walking, Mudblood!´´ Malfoy said.

``Shut up Malfoy.´´ Hermione said.

``Can't you two be nice to each other?´´ an unfamiliar voice yet familiar asked.

The two 15-year-olds looked up to a man who was almost 6 feet tall.

``Sorry sir.´´ Hermione said.

``Just go inside, my wife is waiting for both of you.´´ the man said.

His blonde hair almost matched Malfoy's, but it was a little more dark.

The two climbed up the ladder to the classroom, finding the professor in front of the fireplace.

``Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, please sit down.´´ she said. ``Oh Luke, will you go get Severus? He needs to be here.´´

``Sure honey.´´ the man said and disappeared with a loud boom.

A little later, he appeared with a loud boom, with Snape.

``Why do you want to speak with us?´´ Malfoy asked.

``Draco, please be nice to these people.´´ Snape said.

``Severus, will you get your memory of the birth of my twins and Albus's headpan?´´ professor Naberrie asked.

``Sure Ahria.´´ Snape said.

Luke took Snape's arm and disappeared again.

``You are going to show us what?!´´ Malfoy asked. ``I don't need to see how your babies were born!´´

``Just do normal to her, someone doesn't share such memories much.´´ Hermione said. ``It is a special happening, Malfoy!´´

Luke and Snape were back, with the requirements.

Professor Naberrie did put Snape's memory in the pan, pushed the two teenagers towards it and pushed their heads in.

Through the memory, Hermione and Malfoy landed in a hospital, seeing professor Snape with a woman and a doctor.

_``We have come for my sister-in-law, Ahria Naberrie-Skywalker.´´ the woman said._

_``And you are?´´ the doctor asked Snape._

_``I'm Leia's husband.´´ Snape answered._

Both Hermione and Malfoy were stunned, but followed the couple and the doctor towards a room where professor Naberrie was laying, with a baby in her arm.

_Luke was sitting on a chair next to her bed with another baby, smiling and glamming._

_Dumbledore was there too._

_``Ah Severus, just the person I need.´´ he said. ``Ahria's twins have inhired their mother's witchcraft powers.´´_

_``I have decided that they need to learn to know their powers through experience and life. Their powers will be crucial when they have become 18.´´ Ahria said._

_``Good, they must be sent to Earth. Must they be separated or not?´´ Severus asked._

_``Voldemort will notice them faster when they know their bond so early in life, I suggest they must be separated and been kept a secret for the world of Earth.´´ Dumbledore said._

_``Severus, my daughter must not land in a magical family, give her to a pair of Muggles, she'll be safer there.´´ Ahria said. ``Say that they need to keep the name of Jane.´´_

_``I will do that.´´ Snape said, taking the baby girl from Ahria's arms. ``She's just as beautiful as her mother, her aunts and her grandmother Padmé.´´_

_``What is her full name?´´ Snape's wife Leia asked._

_``Her full name is Elizabeth Jane Leia Andromeda Isla Lieda Pascale Eva Ahrianna Shmi Padmé Naberrie-Palpatine-Lestrange-Amidala-Skywalker.´´ professor Naberrie said._

_``Long name for such a little girl, but I understand the tradition of the Skywalker woman to give their girls such long names.´´ Snape said. ``But what about the boy?´´_

_``I have met a certain Narcissa Black through politics, she's nice and kind, much like Ahria. My son can be her son.´´ Luke said._

_``So, you are risking your son?´´ Snape asked._

_``Voldemort does not know I have a son, he knows I have a child but he doesn't know the gender or anything about this family meeting.´´ Luke said._

_``Alright, but I'll be the one to watch over your son.´´ Severus said._

_``I call Remus to watch over my daughter, he knows how to behave around Muggles.´´ Ahria said._

_At that moment, a pregnant woman with fire red hair and green eyes, dressed in black and Sirius Black walked in._

_``I heard something about Moony?´´ Sirius asked._

_The group laughed._

_``I'm seriously.´´ Sirius said._

_``Honey, just don't take them serious, you know my family.´´ the woman with fire red hair said._

_``I know Mara, but your sister is always damn serious.´´ Sirius said._

_``Only because I'm a politician.´´ Ahria said as Luke gave his son to Dumbledore._

_``Me and Severus will find a place for them, don't worry Ahria. They'll be safe.´´ Dumbledore said before disappearing with Snape._

_Snape and Dumbledore appeared in a dark street in Muggle London._

_``Look over there Severus, I see a mother cry.´´ Dumbledore said._

_Snape saw through the window a crying Muggle woman with brown hair and her husband, who had red hair._

_``Oh Herman, our daughter died just an hour ago and you're not even crying a tear!´´ the woman screamed._

_``Jean, calm down, I'm also sad, I'm only not that emotional like you.´´ Herman said._

_``You're unbelievable.´´ Jean said, getting angry._

_Snape walked to the door and knocked on it._

_Jean opened the door, asking: ``Who are you?´´_

_``Names aren't important, I'm sorry that your daughter died.´´ Snape said._

_Jean looked to the baby in Snape's arms._

_Snape stretched out his arms, laying the baby in Jean's arms._

_``Call her whatever you want to call her, but let her keep the second name Jane.´´ he said before leaving the house._

_``You did a good job.´´ Dumbledore said._

_``These people deserved it.´´ Snape said. ``They do deserve a child.´´_

_``I heard from Narcissa that her child will be born on the 4__th__ of April, but she knows that there is something terribly wrong.´´ Dumbledore said. ``We need to keep little Abraxus-Draco until then.´´_

_4__th__ of April 1980, St Mungo's Hospital_

_Narcissa Malfoy néé Black was lying in a hospital bed as the doctors came with bad news, the baby had died._

_At the same moment, Luke Skywalker, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore walked in._

_Luke was carrying a healthy baby in his arms._

_``Narcissa, you deserve to be a mother.´´ Luke said. ``And I give you my first born son Abraxus, he needs to be protected from Voldemort.´´_

_He handed her his son, who opened his bright sky blue eyes._

_``One little thing.´´ Dumbledore said and waved with his wand. ``Electio Corradius.´´_

_The eyes of the baby boy changed in stone grey._

_``Lucius needs to believe it is his son. And only when Luke touches his eyes, they'll change with a flash of blinding light.´´ Dumbledore said._

_``Thank you so much Luke, I'm forever thankful to you.´´ Narcissa said._

_Luke smiled._

_Narcissa just loved to see Luke smile, just because he was kind, nice, and both carrying and powerful._

As the memory ended, Hermione and Draco were back in the Northern Tower of Hogwarts.

``So, what did you see?´´ their father Luke asked.

``Dad?´´ Draco asked.

Luke smiled. ``Hello son.´´

He reached out with his hands to Draco's eyes, touched them, and a blinding light was shining from the touch.

The light was seen in every room of the castle, even in the dungeons of Slytherin.

``What was that?!´´ Blaise Zabini asked.

``It came from the Northern Tower.´´ Crabbe said. ``Oh no…Draco!´´

Draco's eyes had changed, they were not longer cold stone grey, but warm bright blue.

``He indeed does have your eyes.´´ their mother Ahria said.

``Mom…´´ Hermione began. ``Now I saw this, I understand why you hid us away.´´

``It was better for both of you if you just discovered it by yourself, but with a little help of memories.´´ their father said.

``That is always better.´´ Hermione said. ``But can we change our names?´´

``Of course you can, just say to every teacher your new name, for Draco is that Abraxus and for Hermione is that Elizabeth.´´ their mother said.

``Thank you, mother.´´ Draco said.

``No problem son, you're always welcome.´´ their mother said and smiled.

Draco and Hermione went downstairs and went to their own common rooms.

As Draco went down to the dungeons, Crabbe and Pansy came running up to him.

``Happily you are okay!´´ Pansy said.

``Why shouldn't I be okay?´´ Draco asked.

``That blue light that came from the Northern Tower where you were.´´ Crabbe said. ``We thought professor Naberrie hexed you.´´

``No, it was the light of her crystal bowl. Some vision she saw.´´ Draco said. ``It was something about a possible future, because that's always in motion.´´

``Divination? I really don't like that kind of teachers.´´ Pansy said. ``But we better go downstairs and get some sleep, you have to play Quidditch against Gryffindor and you have to be in top shape.´´

Draco was still speechless about what happened inside the Northern Tower, but did go to sleep.

In the Gryffindor Tower, it wasn't a lot different, only that Hermione ran to her dormitory before Ron could ask her what was wrong.

The next day, Hermione looked in the mirror, seeing that her hair had become darker.

As she came in the common room, Harry was there.

``Am I dreaming or is your hair darker than yesterday?´´ he asked.

``You're not dreaming Harry, it's reality.´´ Hermione said.

``Wow, did something happen there in the Northern Tower or….?´´ Harry asked.

``Not really something important.´´ Hermione lied.

``Okay.´´ Harry said. ``Shall we go to the Grand Hall or do you need to do something?´´

``No, we can go. But where is Ronald?´´ Hermione asked.

``He left earlier, he wanted to find out about that blue light yesterday night.´´ Harry said.

``Let's go, I'm very hungry.´´ Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione went to the Grand Hall, seeing Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table, changed.

Instead of stone grey eyes and white-blonde hair, he had bright sky blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

``Strange, both you and Malfoy have changed in appearance.´´ Harry said, thinking about that blue light.

``Nothing happened yesterday, Malfoy and I just visited professor Naberrie and her husband.´´ Hermione said. ``She just wanted to talk to us.´´

``You already know the truth I guess?´´ Harry asked.

``Which truth?´´ Hermione asked.

``That you're professor Naberrie's daughter.´´ Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded. ``And Draco is her son.´´ she whispered back.

Harry nodded, he had told the probably truth, now it was really true.

``Will people discover it?´´ Harry asked.

``Hopefully not, mom will be fired from school and we'll get another teacher the Ministry wants us to have.´´ Hermione said.

They sat down, in front of an angry Ronald Weasley.

``Ronald? What's wrong with you?´´ Hermione asked.

``Couldn't you tell that Malfoy was also in the Northern Tower yesterday night?´´ Ron mumbled angry.

``Why do you always need to know with who I was and where?´´ Hermione asked. ``It's none of your business!´´

``It is when you are with Malfoy!´´ Ron said.

``Easy Ron, professor Naberrie only wanted to see both Hermione and Malfoy, is that a crime?´´ Harry asked.

``You knew?´´ Ron asked.

``Professor Naberrie personally told me to get them to the Northern Tower, it was for some business.´´ Harry said.

Hermione felt a familiar tick on her shoulders and turned around, seeing her twin brother.

``Hermione, Harry, can I speak to you both?´´ Draco said.

``Of course Draco, we're coming.´´ Harry said, drunk his punch and took two sandwiches from the scale, Hermione did the same.

Draco took them to the RoR, the Room of Requirement.

``Why do you want to talk to us?´´ Hermione asked.

``I don't think I'm ready to accep my true identity, even though I've changed very much this night, I am raised as Draco Malfoy.´´ Draco said.

``C'mon bro, it won't be more worse than it was.´´ Hermione said. ``You've got two new parents, and dad is nicer than Lucius Malfoy.´´

``Sure he is, I do not care about him, but about Narcissa Malfoy, the woman I saw as my mother.´´ Draco said. ``She did tell me a lot stories about my now-I-know-it father, most stories were very heroic.´´

``Don't forget our parents come from another world, and some adults know that world.´´ Hermione said. ``Narcissa, Sirius and Snape do know, Dumbledore does know, maybe more professors do know that world.´´

``Another world? Where are you two talking about?´´ Harry asked.

``There is a whole Galaxy out of Earth, mom and dad come from different planets.´´ Draco said.

``I found a book in the library about the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order.´´ Hermione said, getting a book out of her bag. ``There also stories about our parents.´´

Harry opened the book, seeing a few titles and read the first page of the first chapter:

_Chapter 1: Skywalker Legacy_

_The history of the Skywalker family brings us back to the sand planet of Tatooine, where Shmi Skywalker and her son Anakin lived as slaves until Queen Amidala from Naboo stroke down on the planet._

_Two Jedi called Qui-gonn Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi were with her and took young Anakin Skywalker with them to Coruscant to train him in the way of the Jedi._

_The forbidden romance of Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala and Jedi Anakin Skywalker started early in both of their lives._

_The rumours go around that they married on Naboo when the Clone Wars had started, and 3 years later, Padmé Naberrie was pregnant with twins._

_She was only 27, and Anakin 23, they were going to become young parents._

_But the most unthinkable happened, because Cozintle Palpatine had influenced Anakin Skywalker's mind since the day he stepped on Coruscant, he could turn him easily to the Dark Side of the Force._

_Padmé died after giving birth to her twins Luke and Leia Skywalker, who would grow up separated on two different planets, what made them more different._

_Luke Skywalker was raised on Tatooine, the last planet his father, now Darth Vader, would search for his child. He grew up as a farm boy, not knowing anything about his parents. His aunt and uncle, Owen and Beru Lars, never told anything just to keep him safe. But unfortunately, they get killed by Storm troopers and 19-year-old Luke leaves Tatooine to become a Jedi like his father before him and joined the Rebel Alliance, the place where he met his future wife Ahria Naberrie._

``Wow, so this was the beginning of your parents journey?´´ Harry asked.

``I think it was. Mom and dad haven't told about their meeting yet.´´ Draco said.

``We will ask another day, the timing has to be right.´´ Hermione said.

The three left the RoR, looking around if nobody had seen them.

``Guys, I really want to change my name, but the other Slytherins won't approve just because I'm a Halfblood.´´ Draco said.

``I change my name anyways, I don't care. But we have to watch out for Ronald, he still thinks you're dangerous.´´ Hermione said.

``I'll stay away from the Weasleys, until they know the real me. By the way…Harry, watch my sister for me. Please step in if Weasley tries to have her.´´ Draco said.

``I will Draco, I will.´´ Harry said before leaving with Hermione.

``I just don't trust that Weasley.´´ Draco mumbled and left the RoR himself.

Harry and Hermione were on their way to the Quidditch field as Ron got in the way.

``What is it Ronald? Where are you suspecting us from?´´ Harry asked.  
``You two are having a secret and I cannot let that happen. I order you two to tell me!´´ Ron ordered.

``You're not controlling us! We are persons of our own!´´ Hermione said.

Ron pointed his wand at them and said: ``I do control you! Now say up! What are you two hiding from me!?´´

Then his collar was grabbed from the back and he had to let his wand drop.

``Stay away from my daughter you Weasley git!´´ a unfamiliar male voice said in his ear.

Ron just could see the man's face, it was not Mr Granger, it was a man with dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a simple taste of style according to his black robes.

The cheek and jaw bones were almost the same as Malfoy's, and Hermione did have her father's jaws.

``Dad!´´ Draco called, running up to Harry and Hermione.

``Hello son, could you and Harry help me to teach this git a lesson?´´ Draco and Hermione's father asked.

``Sure father.´´ Draco said and turned to Ron, still hanging above the ground. ``Don't you dare to touch my sister!´´

``Serious treads need to be punished, and we're doing that the Skywalker way. Man to man.´´ Draco and Hermione's father said, dragging the Weasley away with Draco and Harry following him.

Everyone in the Grand Hall shocked as Hermione's father dragged Ron in, followed by Harry and Draco.

``And now I want answers, why did you try to hex my daughter?´´ he asked.

``She and Harry are hiding something and I can't stand that. I'm their friend, not Malfoy!´´ Ron sneered.

``I'm sorry for you, but Draco is my blood own son, Hermione's twin brother.´´ the man said.

Many students' eyes wided.

``Is it safe enough to call me your son?´´ Draco asked, looking at his father.

``It is safe enough, otherwise I wouldn't have done that Abraxus.´´ the man said.

All Slytherins seemed shocked.

``Seems we have got a re-sorting coming up for all 5th years today. Other years, sit down at your table.´´ Dumbledore ordered.

As the other years students sat down, Draco and Hermione's father sat down next to his wife, professor Naberrie.

``Hannah Abbot.´´

``Hufflepuff!´´

``Romelus Black.´´

``Ravenclaw!´´

``Siria Black.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Susan Bones.´´

``Hufflepuff!´´

``Terry Boot.´´

``Ravenclaw!´´

``Lavender Brown.´´

``Slytherin!´´

``Millicent Bulstrode.´´

``Slytherin!´´

``Vincent Crabbe.´´

``Hufflepuff!´´

``Tracy Davies.´´

``Slytherin!´´

``Seamus Finnigan.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Justin Flench-Flechly.´´

``Hufflepuff!´´

``Gregory Goyle.´´

``Ravenclaw!´´

``Lee Jordan.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Neville Longbottom.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Theodore Nott.´´

``Slytherin!´´

``Elizabeth Naberrie-Palpatine-Lestrange-Amidala-Skywalker.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Pansy Parkinson.´´

``Hufflepuff!´´

``Padma Patil.´´

``Ravenclaw!´´

``Paravati Patil.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Harry Potter.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Abraxus Skywalker.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Dean Thomas.´´

``Gryffindor!´´

``Lisa Turpin.´´

``Ravenclaw!´´

``Ronald Weasley.´´

``Slytherin!´´

``Blaise Zabini.´´

``Slytherin.´´

``Now all 5th years are re-sorted, the lessons can start again. All of you will get your new timetable.´´ McGonagall said.

Both Elizabeth & Abraxus looked to their parents, looking proudly.

``Welcome in Gryffindor, Mr Abraxus Draco Sirius Anakin Luke Skywalker.´´ McGonagall said when she gave Abraxus his timetable. ``And welcome back Ms Elizabeth Jane Leia Andromeda Isla Lieda Pascale Eva Ahrianna Shmi Padmé Naberrie-Palpatine-Lestrange-Amidala-Skywalker.´´

``Wow 'Liz, why did your parents did give you such a long name!?´´ Harry asked.

``Family tradition.´´ Elizabeth said.

``So, what's your mother's name then?´´ Harry asked.

``My mother's name is Ahrianna Bernadette Trix Lucy Susanna Narcissa Evana Armanda Skywalker née Palpatine-Lestrange-Naberrie.´´ Elizabeth told him.

``Wow, so it's a real tradition.´´ Harry said.

``Of course it is Harry. But it's only with girls names, otherwise the name of the woman will die out.´´ Elizabeth told. ``My daughter will also have lots of names with the surname of the father in the end. In my case that is Skywalker, but dad choose to honour his mother some more, giving me also the name of Amidala.´´


	2. Journey

_Chapter 2: Going to Coruscant_

* * *

_After Ronald Weasley is punished, Luke and Ahria will take their children to their home at Coruscant._

* * *

Elizabeth and Abraxus went into their mother's Senator ship, which was huge.

``I can't believe we will meet our family, our brothers, our uncle, our aunts, our cousins, maybe we'll make new friends!´´ Elizabeth said.

``You're really in a good mood aren't you?´´ Abraxus said.

``Of course I am, we're meeting family! Our biological family!´´ Elizabeth said, not knowing why her brother wasn't in such a mood.

``I know, but Nacissa Malfoy feels more like a mother than mom does. I just can't explain.´´ Abraxus said.

``Ab, don't worry about that. She just protected you from Voldemort like my adoption parents did.´´ Elizabeth said.

Abraxus fell in a deep silence, he did not want to leave, but then his father lay a hand on his shoulder.

``Son.´´ he began. ``Your mother and I only want the best for you, and Voldemort is pretty dangerous. Narcissa took the role of mother very serious, she was absolutely a great choice.´´

``Father, have you ever had a mother?´´ Abraxus asked.

``No. She died after my sister was born. I never got to know her.´´ his father said.

``We're going! Please sit down!´´ Ahria said.

The family sat down and clipped on their belts.

* * *

During the travelling, Elizabeth talked to her mother the whole time while Abraxus was listening to his father's life story, a pretty sad one.

* * *

Once at Coruscant, Elizabeth looked up to the big metal buildings.

``Welcome home, Mr and Mrs Skywalker, and the young Mr and Ms Skywalker.´´ a soldier said, greeting the family.

``Wedge, you know you don't need to use formallity. By the way, Elizabeth, Abraxus, this is your uncle Wedge, a friend of mine.´´ their father said.

``Hello uncle Wedge.´´ the twins said.

``Indeed they are twins. Abraxus does look like you and Elizabeth looks like her mother, and they both have your jawline and her thin posture.´´ Wedge said.

``C'mon kids, you will meet your little brothers. They're not that much younger as you are.´´ Luke said.

Elizabeth was really happy, she liked the family already.

``Abraxus, why are you in such a depressive mood today? I know you don't like to know you're Halfblood, but see the bright side: Lucius Malfoy isn't your father.´´ she said.

``I know, but Narcissa Always treated me as her real son, it feels like betraying her by leaving the Malfoy home.´´ Abraxus said.

``No worries Abraxus, we could Always get Narcissa to here if you want.´´ Luke said. ``I'm happy she cared well for you.´´

``C'mon dad! I want to see my brothers!´´ Elizabeth yelled.

``That girl can get me off of my nerves.´´ Luke said as walking with his wife and daughter to their house, Abraxus following them.

The Skywalker house was more like a huge villa, it was very light and decorated.

``Is this our home?´´ Elizabeth asked.

``It is, my little girl.´´ Luke replied. ``You'll be able to live here until you'll marry someone.´´

``Why until then and not longer?´´ Elizabeth asked.

``Because, here it's still the rule that married women live with their husbands in that house.´´ Luke explained. ``Once you marry out of your house, you'll be living in that house and not in your own. I'm so sorry Elizabeth, but it's a rule you must obey.´´

``Dad, I understand. Can you lead us around?´´ Elizabeth asked.

``Of course, but I first call your younger brothers.´´ Luke said and went to the stairs. ``Yoda! Raven! Thomas! Your older sister and brother are here!´´

Three boys, not a lot younger than they were, ran off the stairs.

``Boys, this are Abraxus and Elizabeth, 16 years old by now.´´ Luke said. ``And for you two: Yoda here is 14, Raven is 12 and Thomas is 11.´´

``Nice to meet you.´´ Elizabeth said, looking at her younger brothers.

``'Liz!´´ Thomas immediately named her. ``Can you tell us about Earth? And Ab' too?!´´

''Sure boys. I first have to bring my stuff to my room.'' Elizabeth said.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it is so short, I ran out of inspiration.**

**Can one of you guys help me on ideas?**

**I thank all followers!**

**Read & Review please!**

**~ Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Battle of Fate

**AN: This will be like the Battle of Hogwarts, but with the Jedi involved, it will be another battle of Fate of Earth.**

_Chapter 3: Voldemort Will Attack_

* * *

Elizabeth told her brothers a lot about Earth and the way of living there.

"Earth sounds strange, so many Royals and so much countries, that wouldn't be tolerated here!" Thomas said.

"Yeah, but it's another planet, and one who's not really a part of our Intergalactic Systems." Raven said.

"Every planet has it's own rules, the Wizarding World has luck that dad befriended Dumbledore during one of his missions." Yoda said.

Then the Com-Telephone went off.

Their mother answered it.

"Ahria Skywalker answering." she said.

"Narcissa Malfoy calling." the woman said. "Hogwarts will be under attack in 4 hours. Voldemort decided to not wait any longer because of the dangers he think there will come."

"Thank you for the waring Narcissa, the Galaxy will be thankful." Ahria said and shut it down. "Luke, call the Order together! Call all reinforcements to the ship! We need to fight Voldemort!"

"I will. Give the children their birth weapon, they shall need it." Luke said before running to an airspeeder to go to the Temple.

"Our birth weapon?" Abraxus asked.

"You two are born in this World, and you'll recive the weapon of our Nation. We're a Pure Jedi Family, we carry the Sword with us. Our lightsaber is our heart, it's a part of us. Your father made it after you two were born, hoping you would recive it one day when you two would return." Ahria said and handed her twins a grey lightsaber. "Just ignite it and see what happens."

Elizabeth ignited it, a bright blue laser came out of her saber.

"Wow! Cool!" she said and waved with it for a moment.

Abraxus also ignited his saber, a green laser appeared.

"This is awesome, this weapon feels more powerful then my wand!" he said.

"I can believe you, it may be a change you don't want to make, but it's your birthright." Ahria said.

"C'mon mam! We've got to save a world!" Raven called.

"That boy is just like his father!" Ahria said and took the children to a Jedi Battle Ship, which all stood ready to load the Knights in.

All of them ran into the biggest ship in the front where all members of the Jedi Council also got in.

Their father was already there.

"Get in children." he said. "I promise we'll all survive this Battle."

"We can't guarantee that." Abraxus said. "A Battle is Always bloody dad, you know that."

"I survived everything, I know I can take on Voldemort. Altough he's a powerful wizard according to Dumbledore, but I defeated the Emperor, Yuuzhan Vong and Lumya, and that were powerful Sith." Luke told.

"Luke, let the Chosen One do his job, he's the one who has to do the job." Ahria said.

"But who is he?" Luke asked.

"It's Elizabeth's closest friend, Harry Potter, Dumbledore told you about him years ago." Ahria replied.

"I almost had forgotten that." Luke said. "Who are his closest followers?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodulphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle Sr and Rabastan Lestrange." Abraxus told.

"Argh! I knew my cousins were Death Eaters!" Ahria said.

"Cousins?" Abraxus asked.

"My mother was Bernadetta Lestrange, the aunt of Rodulphus and Rabastan, Bellatrix is my cousin-in-law and I completely hate her!" Ahria said.

The ship departed, so did the other ships.

"Masters, Knights, make yourself ready for the fight!" Luke said.

"What will dad do?" Elizabeth asked.

"He leads the Jedi Order to the battlefield and supports them to fight. Your dad is one of the bravest men in the Order." Ahria said.

"Is that why you married him?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. As you know, I was the daughter of the previous Sith Emperor and everyone thought I would take his place and become a Sith to, but I was headstrong enough to find my place in the Light Side. Your father was always a very carrying for everyone, he was a kind of man who could have every girl with just one smile, but he somehow thought I would be the perfect wife for him. And now we're still together, still in love like we used to be." Ahria told her daughter and smiled.

"I love you to mom, I'll always will remember you and dad's story." Elizabeth said and hugged her mother. "No one will be able to take you two from me, not even in death."

"You will find your place in the Jedi Order, I'm completely sure of that. You'll be a strong Jedi Knight, I can feel that." her mother said and hugged her back.

* * *

The Jedi Battle Ships were near Hogwarts as the shutters of the ships opened.

"Everyone, get in position!" Luke commanded.

All Jedi Masters & Knights in the ship stood near the shutter.

The ships flew above Hogwarts.

All witches and wizards who stood on the open space looked up.

"Jump in 1..." Luke counted as the ship started to go down. "...2..."

Elizabeth was not afraid, she woul.d jump like anyone else.

"...3..." her father counted through

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Abraxus asked.

"...4..." the counting went further.

"I'm gonna save my House. I'm gonna do where we stand for." Elizabeth said. "I'll jump with them, I will use the Force."

"Now!" her father said and the older Jedi started to jump.

Elizabeth also jumped.

"She's gonna be the death of me!" Abraxus said and jumped together with his father.

Elizabeth felt like she was flying, but she would hit the ground in 400 meters.

She made herself ready to land, she let the Force flow through her body and landed softly between the evil wizards and the good wizards.

"What the..." Voldemort was completely stunned by the arrival of the Jedi.

"It is over Voldemort." Luke said and drew his saber. "And you know that."

"NO! ONLY **I** CAN LIVE FOREVER!" Voldemort yelled and pointed his wand towards the Jedi Grand Master. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

But the green blast was stopped by Luke's green blade.

"No, it's over for you." Elizabeth said with her voice full of courage.

"'Liz.." Luke began, but his daughter shut him up.

"No dad, I will be a part of our family Legacy." Elizabeth said. "I am a Skywalker and I won't back down!"

"Just as couraged as her dear father, that's so sweet." Voldemort said and grinned evilly.

Abraxus stood closely near his father and sister, he knew he had to stick his lightsaber into Voldemort when he was destracted.

Voldemort lifted his wand, directing it on Elizabeth.

"Tonight, that Legacy will di..." he didn't came further because Abraxus had put his green blade in his chest.

Voldemort fell on his knees, looking into the shiney sky blue eyes whiche were so indentic to the ones of the Jedi Grand Master, but they were younger, brighter, and somehow stronger.

"Goodbye Voldemort, I am a part of that Legacy too." Abraxus said. "My true name is Abraxus Draco Sirius Anakin Luke Skywalker and I will fight in name of my family, I am standing on the Light Side and I'm a Jedi Knight."

Then Voldemort drew his last breath and fell on the ground.

The Death Eaters were shocked.

"Everyone can go back and have a normal life with their families, but the ones who're crazy enough to do anything for their Lord will be charged and punished by the Galactic Republic Council and the High Jedi Council." Abraxus said and looked at all Death Eaters.

Through the Force, Abraxus felt someone was attacking him from his Death Corner and he turned.

He saw Ronald Weasley.

His anger was almost feelable.

Abraxus used the Force, pushing the Weasley against the closest stone pole.

"I'm sorry Ron, but becoming evil is a choice." Abraxus said. "Guards, take him away and put him into a Anti-Magical cell so he won't be able to use his wand against the Force field."

Many Death Eaters fled, only the Lestranges and the Malfoys remained.

Narcissa Malfoy had tears in her eyes, she had helped them, so she wouldn't be punished for her indirect connection as a Death Eater.

"You will die you Skywalker brat!" Bellatrix said but Ahria stopped her by disarming her.

"I am still a witch." Ahria said, her wand was still pointed upon Bellatrix. She moved her body and also disarmed her cousins Rabastan and Rodulphus.

But Lucius disarmed her, but he got hit by Harry.

"No one takes on the Jedi." Elizabeth said, appearing right next to him.

"I would like to speak with you later Mr Potter." Luke said.

"Dad!" Elizabeth said.

"It's for your safity." Luke said. "You're my only daughter."

"Fatherly protection?" Harry asked. "Do I get your brother on my head?"

"All of her brothers!" Thomas said.

Elizabeth's 3 younger brothers came towards Elizabeth.

"I hope he'll be good for you..." Raven said.

"...or we'll use our Force powers on you." Yoda finished his brother.

"I think I can handle that." Harry said, holding Elizabeth's hand.

They both laughed.

* * *

**AN: Epilogue will come soon! I only don't know when since school is starting next week...**

**I hope you enjoyed my story, please read my others too. Thank you for reading.**

**- Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Epilogue

_Chapter 4: Epilogue_

* * *

Elizabeth and Harry were flying to Hogwarts, just as Abraxus and his wife Tracy Davies. She might have been a Slytherin, but she never wanted to be one.

She had the same kind of back story as Andromeda Black, but it was even more sad because her father never wanted to accept her.

Harry & Elizabeth's 3 children, Victoria (14), Albus (12) & Rosana (12), were sitting on the couch, talking with Abraxus & Tracy's 2 children, Alexia (13) & Rycan (11).

''We'll be there soon. No worries children.'' Elizabeth calmed them.

''Why don't we just go by train like the other children do?'' Rycan asked.

''Because you 5 are very special, you are just like me and Abraxus half Jedi & half wizard.'' Elizabeth said.

''We're almost there!'' Victoria said as she looked out of the window.

Elizabeth smiled to her daughters, Rosana was in Ravenclaw and her other 2 kids were in Gryffindor.

Alexia was also a Gryffindor, but she had sometimes a 'Slythering moments', like Tracy named those incidents.

''Will it matter where I end up?'' Rycan asked.

''Not at all, my nephew. You know the schooling systems, we told you about it.'' Elizabeth replied.

''But how about Slytherin?'' Rycan asked.

''That house is just not anymore what it used to be in our time. It might be still filled with Purebloods, but it's not like it once was during the Wizarding Wars.'' Abraxus said. ''I lived in it before I discovered who I was, only because I was raised by a Death Eater Pureblood.''

''Okay dad, I'll remember that.'' Rycan said.

''And remember your grandfather's wishdom, he will be very proud to you, little Rycan.'' Elizabeth said.

Rycan smiled and nodded.

* * *

After the children had arrived at Hogwarts, the ship flew back to Coruscant.

There they recived the happy news that Rycan had end up in Ravencalw.

''He has something of his grandparents I see.'' Abraxus said as he looked to Rycan's letter.

"We'll Always be one family.'' Elizabeth said. ''Forever and Always.''

"You're right...'' Harry said.

''Am I that not always?'' Elizabeth asked.

The four adults started to laugh.

''We must be fast, I don't want to miss the visiting time of my newborn nephew!'' Abraxus said.

Their little brothers also married and got children.

Yoda's wife died not long ago during the birth of their second son Ben, who still lived. He had to raise both his sons Jace (6) and Ben (8 months) all alone, but he had his parents' help.

Raven married a certain Jedi Knight named Melania Jade, daughter of Mara Jade, they had 1 4-year-old daughter named Rava.

And Thomas married a non-sensitive woman named Serene Calrissian form Cloud City, their son Yuke had just been born, they already had a 2-year-old daughter named Leah.

The ship landed at the Coruscantian Hospital and the family headed for the birth rooms where Serene was lying in bed with her son in her arms.

"We have been waiting for you guys to finally show up!'' Thomas said.

Leah was sitting on his lap.

''You know we had to bring our kids to school...'' Elizabeth sarcasticly said but cheered up after Serene grinned a bit.

**THE END...**

**or not?**


End file.
